Gunshots and Grief
by IluvPeterPetrelli
Summary: 16th in the Locker room loving series. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I wish.

**A/N: **Italics are a flashback.

* * *

Danny willed Lindsay to open her eyes; she did it all the time so why was it so hard for her to do it now? Didn't she know that until she opened her eyes he wouldn't stop worrying about her? He needed to see her beautiful brown eyes to reassure him she was going to be okay, he stopped pacing and sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed and grabbed her hand.

"_Hey Stell, I got a set of bloody footprints." Lindsay said following them, "Definitely our guy, they head-" Lindsay felt something hard hit her head before everything went black._

"_Lindsay?" Stella turned around to see a guy standing over Lindsay with a gun, "Sir, drop you weapon!"_

"_I didn't kill that guy!" The man screamed._

"_Drop your weapon!"_

"_Not until you believe me!"_

"_I do, but I need you to drop your weapon!" Stella heard him click his trigger and she unloaded three rounds into his shoulder, the man fell to the ground. Stella kicked his gun away before cuffing him and hitting his shoulder one more time to make sure he was in pain. When she stood up was the first time she noticed the blood coming from Lindsay's leg, "We need an ambulance!" The man groaned behind Stella, "Shut up!"_

_When the ambulance arrived Stella got in the back, and dialed Don._

"_Flack."_

"_Don, Lindsay's been shot." Stella said into the phone._

"_Are you hurt?" _

"_No just Lindsay." Don breathed a sigh of relief, when he heard the call come over the radio he felt sick not knowing if Stella was hurt, he was happy it wasn't her but felt bad that Lindsay had been hurt._

"_I need you to go pick up Danny, I don't trust him to drive."_

"_Has he heard?"_

"_Not that I know of, just hurry okay."_

"_Okay." Stella hung up and Don turned around and headed back to the crime lab. _

"_Danny, we got to go." He said running to his office._

"_What's up?"_

"_Lindsay's been shot."_

"_No, I was just on the phone with her."_

"_Stella just called me and is in the ambulance with her."_

_Danny wasn't sure what was happening, it felt like his whole world was crumbling down around him, and all of a sudden it felt harder to breathe._

"_You okay man?" Don asked his best friend, Danny nodded and followed him to the car. "She will be okay."_

"_I hope so." They got to the hospital and spotted Stella in the ER waiting room. "Any word yet?"_

"_She is in surgery." Stella said hugging him, "They said we need to go to the surgery waiting room so a doctor can find us." The trio walked to the other waiting room and Danny went to go talk to a nurse for an update._

"_You okay Stell?" Don asked._

"_I think so, I am still a little shaken up about having to shot a guy to save Lindsay's life, and I really want to wash my hands." Don looked down and saw the blood on her hands._

_In the course of the next hour the rest of the team trickled and were impatiently waiting for a doctor to come give them an update._

"_How long does it take?" Danny asked his accent thick, because he was stressed._

"_Give them time Danny." Stella said._

"_I am tired of waiting; I just want to know how my fiancé is."_

"_Danny, if they are still in there it means it was little worse than what we thought, but that she is fighting to live." Sheldon said._

"_I just want to see her." Stella just hugged him._

"_Detective Lindsay Monroe." A doctor came out and the team stood up. _

"_Is she okay?" Danny asked._

"_She is in recovery right now." Danny breathed a sigh of relief, "We were able to remove the bullet successfully. However it nicked an artery so she lost quite a bit of blood and had to have a transfusion. Since she was never able to regain consciousness in the ambulance we will not know if any damage was done to her brain until she wakes up."_

"_When will that be?" Danny asked._

"_It depends on her; she can wake in the next hour or take a little longer. A nurse will be out here when we move her out of recovery."_

"_Thank you." The doctor left and Danny turned towards Sheldon, "Will she be okay."_

"_Knowing Lindsay she will be fine, and get mad at us for fussing over her so much."_

"_Okay, I need to call her parents." Danny said grabbing his phone._

"_I can call them for you." Stella said grabbing his phone, she talked for a few minutes before coming back to the group, "They will be on the next plane out."_

"_Thanks." Danny said as a nurse came over._

"_We have moved Ms. Monroe, but you can only see her one at a time." Danny followed her to a room down the hall, "She is in there."_

"_Thanks."_

Another nurse came in to check on her, "They sometimes respond if you talk to them." Danny nodded and waited until the nurse left to grab her hand.

"Hey Montana, I really need you to wake up. I am feeling a little lost not being able to talk to you, because I can't do this alone I need you. I know you would say that the team is here helping me, but they aren't you and I am not going to be okay until you wake up, can you do that for me?" Danny kissed her hand and laid his head down next to her hand and let the tears fall

Danny heard a knock at the door and looked up to find Mac. "Come in."

"Any change?"

"No."

"Your parents are here."

"Thanks, will you sit with her? I don't want her to be alone."

"Yes, go talk to your parents." Mac said sitting down in the chair and Danny headed toward the waiting room.

"Daniel." Maureen said hugging him.

"Hi ma."

"Are you okay?"

"Ask me when she wakes up." Danny said hugging his dad.

"She will be fine, who else is going to want to marry you," Tony said.

"Can you do a favor for me?"

"Anything." Maureen said.

"Lindsay's parents are coming and I need someone to pick them up from the airport."

"Consider it done." Tony said.

"I don't know when they will be here, but Stella should know."

"Don't worry, we will figure everything out, you go and sit with Lindsay."

"Thank you." Danny said hugging his parents before walking outside.

"I got it." Don said following his best friend, "You are going the wrong way."

"I just needed some air."

"You need something?"

"For her to wake up."

"Something I can control?"

"No, that is all I want." The boys sat outside for awhile. "You want to know the worst part? I don't know what half the stuff the doctor is saying, and I wasn't even there to protect her when she got shot. I made myself a promise that I was going to protect her and never let her get hurt and there was no way I could have stopped it."

"You might not know what the doctor is saying, but Sheldon does and he can tell you anything you need to know. You can't feel guilty about her getting shot; it wasn't in your control and she would be pissed off at you if you feel guilty. You just got to be strong because shit is going to happen and you just have to pull through it."

"I guess."

"I'm right, now get up and go see you girl."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Danny and Don hugged before going back inside.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes and tried to figure out why his neck hurt so bad, then he remembered where he was and that he must have fallen asleep. He looked up to find himself staring into big beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead." Lindsay said quietly.

"Hey." Danny said before kissing her, "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts like hell, and my leg is on fire." Danny kissed her again.

"Any better?"

"A little." He kissed her again and she giggled.

"You had me worried."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay now, just don't make a habit out of it."

"I think I can manage that."

"Do you need to see a doctor?"

"They have already come and checked on me, my parents have come by and then Flack took them to take a nap. You were pretty sleepy."

"I had a stressful day. So does that mean I get you all to myself."

"Yes, but I am mad at you." Lindsay said in mock anger.

"For what?"

"Calling my parents, why would you do that?"

"Well, you got shot and lost a lot of blood, and the doctors weren't sure when you were going to wake up so I was worried."

"So I should be flattered?"

"Exactly."

"You are going to have to get rid of them."

"Now?"

"No, later after my mom has started to hover."

"I think I can manage that."

"Not as easy as you would think."

"I think I can manage."

"Don't you need to go to work?"

"You don't want me here?"

"No I do, but it's stupid for you to watch me sleep when you could be doing something productive like protecting the city."

"I'm okay, I like watching you sleep."

"Go, please." Lindsay asked with puppy eyes.

"Fine, but call me if you need something."

* * *

"Honey I'm home." Danny said walking into Lindsay's hospital room.

"You better have brought edible food." Danny held out the pizza, "Bless you."

"Hospital food not hitting the right spot?"

"My gag reflex." Danny sat down and ate dinner, and Danny threw away the trash.

"Scoot."

"You don't have to stay."

"I know I want to." Lindsay scooted over and Danny laid down next to her, "All day I kept thinking there was so many more things I wanted to experience with you, and my life would be dull without you. I couldn't live without you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, because I feel the same way." Lindsay snuggled up next to Danny and they fell asleep. This was how the nurse found them in the morning and every other morning until Lindsay was released.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys lilke it. Read and review please.


End file.
